Ace of Evil
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: A bunch of bank robberies in Europe lead Kim and Ron to discover Character Isle, a land where make-believe can be real. The duo is introduced to a new villain, Ace.
1. Sincerely, Ace

Ace of Evil by Anfkc

I do not own Kim Possible rights. I own the idea and character of ACE and Character Isle.

Crazy for Kim Possible and high on excitement, the author Anfkc writes a lovely fantasized episode if she was a villain in the series. Enjoy.

_A bunch of bank robberies in Europe lead Kim and Ron to discover a new villain named Ace and Character Isle, a land where make-believe can be real—a world in which one could discover anew. _

Right so maybe I'll add on to this episode and make it a story? I still have to get back to my Joy saga…sorry for taking so long to write anything…for those who've been following along, anyway.

Big Ben rang with excitement. It was a late afternoon in London, and the sky was magnificent. The city was magnificent! Down below the tower, the police crowded the area, and England's prime minister stood slightly frightful in the midst of it all. Middleton's own teen hero Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, dropped to the ground from their parachutes. The prime minister broke with delight.

"Oh, Miss Possible! I'm so glad you could come!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to see you again, Prime Minister. What's the emergency?" Kim asked.

"Oh, Miss Possible we received this strange, anonymous letter a few weeks ago, followed by a series of bank robberies all over England."

"A _series_ of robberies?" Ron asked, interested.

"All during the same time! Day after day, a new robbery!" The Prime Minister wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead.

"Well that's weird." Ron commented.

"What does the letter say?" Kim asked the minister. He handed her a crinkled letter. Ron peered over her shoulder. Kim read it aloud in a most interesting tone, analyzing every word.

"_Prime Minister,_

_Over the course of the next few weeks; months, possibly, I'm afraid to say a series of unfortunate events will occur within your region. You must excuse my personnel. They are not quite up-to-date just yet. But, fortunately, there is always room for the improvement. Soon, Prime Minister, you will find you and your country robbed of discipline and order. I assure you my plan to Utopian society will benefit from your losses. With that, I thank you. Keep your eyes open, my celebrated regal: victory comes our way, through yours. And please, do not try and locate my position. Your radars are not that qualified. _

_Sincerely, Ace"_

"Who's Ace?" Ron asked.

"New villain?" she replied, supposing a new foe was the case. "Why did he send a warning to his own robberies, and what did he mean by "my plan to Utopian society"?" she practically whispered, to herself in wonderment.

Kim clicked on her Kimmunicator, and her 10 year old super genius friend Wade appeared on the screen.

"Any news from the Prime Minister?" he asked.

"Apparently we have a mystery on our hands, Wade. An anonymous letter was sent as a warning against a series of bank robberies the sender was supposedly responsible for."

"Well that's weird." Wade scratched his head.

"I want you to scan the letter, see if you can dig up anything from the handwriting, or the paper it was written on while Ron and I check out the scene of the robberies."

"Scan away, Kim."

With that, Kim aimed the front of the Kimmunicator at the top of the paper, and drew it down as a blue beam came from the small device.

Wade typed on his keyboard as he received the scan of the letter. "I'll get back to you as soon as I get any information."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim clicked off her Kimmunicator, and put it in her pocket.

"C'mon, Ron."

Ron followed.

The police led Kim and Ron to one of the banks which were robbed. Its windows were shattered from the policemen's gunshots, they were told. The inside was a wreck. The giant vault was wide open, and hundreds of tattered bags and bills were everywhere. Furniture was turned over, and some were smashed to pieces.

One of the policemen who took part in the scene approached the two teens. He looked worried, and a bit shaken. He was a man in about his early 30s, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Can you tell us who did this, sir?" Kim asked. "Can you say what they looked like, maybe?"

The man seemed to wake up a bit from his fright, and into a more stable state.

"Well…there were five of them, all male…I think. One I distinctly remember, as I thought to be their leader, had bandages wrapped all around his face, and wore these really strange goggles.

"Bangages?" Ron asked.

"Yes…bandages. And another one…he was very odd. I recall he had a very cheeky attitude, compared to the other one who was very grave…but this other one…he wore a black trench coat, a black buckaroo hat and tiny black sunglasses…and he was really pale, I noticed."

"Um…okay…and the others?"

"Er…there was a younger boy, with blonde hair, and then another middle aged man with auburn hair and a weary kind of face, really…and…and the last one was an elder man; he talked to the boy…he might have been his father."

"Well…okay. Doesn't sound like anyone we know..." Kim commented. "Let's search for clues."

For about a half an hour Kim and Ron searched all over the bank. They didn't find anything. Kim even used her spectrometer sunglasses, and it picked up absolutely nothing.

"Well that's weird, there's normally something." Kim said, to no one in particular.

Ron shrugged. "I guess these new guys are good at covering their tracks." Rufus crawled out from inside Ron's pocket and sniffed around the bank, trying to help.

"Hmm…I guess so."

The hero and sidekick searched all the other banks, still finding nothing. They began to get a little nervous as to thinking who they could be up against. They've never had any villain who's been able to clean their trail. And…since they were so skilled…would they be searching for more than money the next time? Maybe they'd grow tired of robberies, and attempt at some eviler criminality? If that's even a word?

Disappointed, Kim and Ron returned to Middleton at nightfall. The long flight had worn them out, as they normally do, and both nearly collapsed when they walked through the door. They slept soundly, and awoke the next morning with difficulty and attitude.

The two successfully woke up early enough to reach school without being late. Keeping up with the hectic of morning chaos, Kim and Ron reached fourth period English with the militaristic Mr. Barkin, who substituted the class.

"Alllllllllllll right, Ms. Jenkins had to be out today...and as you know I'll be substituting for the class. The assignment she acquired for you all to complete was to read the last chapters of Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. She required a class discussion…so…Stoppable, why don't we start with _you._"

"Err…yeah bad call, Mr. B…didn't read it!" Ron spoke with an odd tone of pride.

"And that would be because…?"

"Because I didn't feel like it." Ron lay back in his chair. Apparently he thought keeping loyal to his essential Ronness instincts were more important than his grades. Kim rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Possible? Any questions, comments or _concerns_, hmm?" Barkin pressed.

Kim pondered. She'd read the rest of the book on the plane ride back from London. She particularly didn't like the ending. Actually, she didn't like the book at all. Kim felt the realism in the book was pretty slim. She felt destiny played too much of a role in the story. Jane couldn't have possibly by chance met her cousins of all people in the world, and fall right into their lives, luckily, when she needed them the most. She wouldn't have left Mr. Rochester without supplying herself with food, and extra clothing, and making sure she had a place to stay. Kim disapproved of fiction. Not most, but just the ones she felt were a little overboard on the scale of practicality. And Kim would know practicality—the stuff she deals with could be considered fiction itself.

"Well…Ms. Possible, do you have something to say?"

"Yes, actually I do. I didn't like it. It was too…too hard to follow."

"Annnnd why is that?"

"Because…the stuff that happens in that book is too…fantasized. People don't have lives like that! Its too venturesome to be so dramatic like that. I deal with goons all the time, but hey! This is just too distant from what I know. And I know a lot."

"Looks like _somebody _had a boost of pride this morning. So…you think you know how to judge people's lives, little missy?"

"No, I…"

" You think just because you _saave the world_, and you _deal with goons, _you know _everything _about the experience of people's lives?!"

"No, Mr. Barkin I'm just saying I think it's all so overdramatic, and unrealistic! Fiction always is!"

Mr. Barkin eyed Kim, and grumbled. The bell rang.

Kim slowly moped to her locker after the discussion. She isn't judging! She just disliked books that weren't very realistic. Her imagination wasn't too stretched out for these things. Besides, her entire life revolved around crime fighting and facing the real deal. She just wasn't cut out for fantasies and imaginative tales!"

Kim opened up her locker, Ron coming up from behind her. The computer in Kim's locker turned on as soon as she opened it, Wade's face appearing in an excited expression.

"Kim! I got the analysis of that strange letter that was sent to the Prime Minister."

Kim perked up, forgetting all about the discussion. She was in her mission mode, and that was something she knew well.

"The handwriting I was able to identify."

On the computer screen, a picture of a criminal mug shot. It was a young woman, in her late twenties it looked like, with dark blonde hair; blunt bangs and long layered hair. She had a militaristic, cold expression on her face, painted over hard, defined features. She was pretty, but had a daunting look to her.

"Her name is Adrianna Catherine Skinner, but everyone knew her as Ace. She was arrested for illegal unethical robotic experiments a few years ago. Her criminal record held her handwriting which I was able to match up with the letter. Nobody's heard of her since her release."

"And as to her location?"

"The letter held some traces of seawater, but that's about it. I'm guessing she's residing somewhere across the ocean, maybe an island?"

"So…you don't know her exact location?"

"Well, I did some research on her robotic experiments, and I realize that she was known for her special metallic hybrid—some kind of mixture between titanium, steel, alloy, tungsten, iron, iridium, tin and other metals…some contained specifically inside meteors."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Point is, I can track the metal." Wade said.

"So...if we find the metal—"

"We find our villain."

Kim smiled in joy. She was ready for a fight.

A/N: I have nothing against Jane Eyre. I'm reading it for school now, and frankly I like the book. (Mr. Rochester=3). I couldn't think up another book, so I just went with that one. And I don't know if Kim likes to read or not, but I used it for the plot of the story b/c it made sense with Character Isle. It made sense for me that Kim deals with a lot of intense reality that her interests weren't cut out for so much fantasy and stuff like that.

I like comments. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you have changed something? Let me know.


	2. Welcome, to Character Isle

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Lewinski!"

Kim shouted across the roar of the speedboat crashing through the Pacific Ocean in the middle of the night. Mr. Lewinski, the driver, was a man in his 30s, with light red-brown hair, a long face, glasses, blue eyes and pale skin. He smiled at the appreciation.

"No, problem Ms. Possible! After the way you saved my boat from that tidal wave, it's the least I can do!"

"It was nothing! Out-driving through those waves was easy! All you had to do was replace the engine's combustion fuel in time before the waves hit."

"Yeah, easy! Totally." Ron commented nonchalantly, as if to imply he was important in the rescue, too.

Kim rolled her eyes. She knew better than to believe Ron wasn't afraid of that mission. Especially since he fell out of the boat when they were trying to escape.

Kim clicked on her Kimmunicator.

"Are we close?" she asked Wade.

"Just a few more…_huh…_that's weird…"

"What??" Kim asked frantically. She continued the feel the rush of wind against her cheeks as the boat sped on.

"The signal is getting weaker…like there's something blocking it."

"Kim…" Ron asked.

"One minute, Ron. What do you think could be blocking it?"

Kim noticed the rush of wind was less than it was a second ago.

"I don't know. I doubt the source of the signal moved, but maybe Ace is giving off some kind of anti-signal, to block the one I'm attempting to trace."

"Um, Kim?"

"Ron, hold on. Well, what kind of signal? And why now? Do you think she knows we're coming?" The rush had stopped almost completely.

"KIM!"

The boat slowed down as Kim looked up from her Kimmunicator. Her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped.

In front of the boat that had eventually stopped, was an island.

The large, diverse landmass was surrounded by dozens and dozens of tall, skinny grey poles taller than anything on the island. On the top of each pole seemed to be some kind of weapon. Behind the beaches there was some kind of tropical forest on the left side of the island, and three tall mountains within the forest. A port was on the left end side of the island, next to the forest. Faintly, the three boat passengers could see a flag, embroidered with a strange symbol by the ports. Thick trees, lined in a perfect straight line, surrounded the island behind the beaches, and so it slightly camouflaged the right side of the island, where civilization seemed to prosper. Kim and Ron could see dozens of buildings; some tall business-like buildings, and other small buildings, perhaps houses. Above the entire island was something that resembled a kind of hovering molecular cloud. And, surrounding the entire island and hovering cloud was a large, dome shaped, deep purple force field. Nobody could believe their eyes. It was the most unrealistic thing they have ever seen. It gave a type of magical sense, to see the mystical landmass surrounded by the large, color-swirling energy barrier. It was impossible to believe, though it stood in front of their very eyes.

"I guess we know what was blocking Wade's signal." Ron guessed.

The boat was nearly inches away from the very edge of the force field. Mr. Lewinski gulped.

"Wade—are you getting this?" Kim asked.

"Some kind of force field, definitely. And I can't tell what that thing above the island is—the force field is blocking my interference."

"Well, what do you make of it?"

"Tough to get through—I doubt it's impossible. You could probably do it."

"So…how are we gonna get through this one, again?" Ron asked.

Kim was ready for the challenge. She took out her scuba diving equipment out from a sack, and tossed Ron his own suit, and Rufus' little scuba ball.

"We try going under it." Kim said.

Once all geared up, Kim and Ron jumped into the water in unison. Once she let the bubbles clear away, she was able to clearly see the ocean through her mask.

Kim froze.

Surrounding the two, nearly every foot was a sea mine. There were thousands of them.

Thousands.

Ron, frightened, tapped Kim on her shoulder. She exchanged a glance with him. She wasn't giving up now. She'd go through with this. She was _Kim Possible_, for Pete's sake. She could do anything.

Kim was about to lead the way through the mine field when she heard a strange noise. It was a muffled sound…a speaking. Maybe Mr. Lewinski was trying to communicate with her?

She put her head above water, followed by Ron. It wasn't Mr. Lewinski speaking. But someone was. It was quite loud, even through the scuba helmets.

"State your purpose." It had said.

Kim and Ron took off their helmets.

"Huh?" Ron asked. Rufus echoed his own little "huh?"

"_Where'd that come from?"_ Kim asked herself.

Kim looked through the force field. Had it come from the island?

About a minute had passed before the voice was heard again:

"State your purpose."

"I think it's coming from the island!" Kim said, after tapping Ron on the shoulder and pointing to the island.

"But from where?" he replied.

"Must be some kind of loudspeaker."

"Which means they know we're here." Ron finished Kim's thought.

"Well, no need to try and sneak through _now_." He said, attempting to slide his leg over the edge of the boat, throwing his helmet into it. Kim followed.

"You think they'll let us in?" he inquired Kim.

She almost chuckled. Why would the villain _allow _their foe to enter their lair?

"Actually, I think we should answer first, if anything." Ron mumbled.

The hero and sidekick looked at each other in tongue-tied silence.

"Um…." Kim tried.

"STATE…YOU'RE…PURPOSE." The voice roared.

"Give it up, Ace! My name is Kim Possible. I have reason and proof to believe you're responsible for a series of bank robberies in England, and…" Kim paused, hoping for an answer before she ranted on.

Silence.

About a minute passed and still a continued silence.

"Well….that didn't work." Ron said.

"Apparently it would seem as if Ace isn't open to discussion." Kim pressed through her teeth.

Just then, a small opening in the force field appeared. Kim, Ron, and Mr. Lewinski looked at each other.

"Please enter." The voice said, louder now it escaped the field.

With hesitation, Mr. Lewinski was convinced by Kim Possible that it was okay for his wellbeing and privileges to enter through the opened field. The motor boat glided right through.

Not sure what to expect, and hoping not to hit any mines, Mr. Lewinski docked the boat on the port at the left side of the island. Kim and Ron got out onto the wooden deck. Kim turned to the man.

"We'll take it from here." She whispered.

Mr. Lewinski, without second thought creeped away back through the portal and faded into a mist that was slightly forming around them.

Kim and Ron walked down the deck. They looked up at the flag, which proudly waved the strange symbol. It looked like a cross between an alien symbol, and the Nazi or Communist symbol. There was a small, open rectangle. The bottom right point on the rectangle released a diagonal line going down and to the right. The end of that line released another line going straight to the left. Once that line ended, two short line segments, spaced apart, were drawn going up. Then, going back to the bottom point of the diagonal line, an opposite diagonal line was drawn up from that point, forming a 'V'. Finally, from the top point of _that _diagonal line, was a line segment going to the right. This was the symbol which was embroidered on the flag. The symbol was a thick black, and the background of the flag was white. Kim and Ron moved on.

Before one of them could break the eerie silence the island had, they were grabbed by unknown and unseen (thanks to the fog) hands.

"HEY! Let me GO!" Kim struggled. But the hands were too strong. They were gloved.

The hero and sidekick were pressed hard against hard, cold bodies. Rufus, popping out of Ron's pocket and realizing the situation, crawled up Ron's arm and attempted to bite the shoulder of the mysterious assaulter. The bite resulted in a 'clang' noise.

_What the heck? _Kim thought.

It would seem as if the two were being taken somewhere. Kim continued to struggle. The unknown attacker must have gotten annoyed with her lack of ability to sit still, because he forced a damp cloth to the teen's face.

Chloroform.

Kim went cold. The last thing she heard was Ron's voice, calling for her.

Ron knew not to struggle. He hardly ever did. He was calm in these situations, most of the time. He would usually go along with the villain's plans, get tied up, be raged to about another 'miraculous' plot, and eventually get saved. Always, he got saved. Kim sometimes got into trouble, but she'd always revive and save the day. Save _him_.

Why did it feel different this time?

Maybe it was the new territory. Yeah, that must have been it. And the new villain. The two weren't used to these tactics—they weren't traditional in the art of villainy. Ron reminded himself to mention this to Ace.

The strangers locked Ron and unconscious Kim in the back of some sort of vehicle.

No—not a vehicle. It was more like a…carriage.

Ron heard the clicker-clacker of hoofs in the front.

_A horse-drawn carriage? Man, this Ace has got the villainy stuck in, what—the nineteenth century? _Ron thought.

One of the men went through Kim and Ron's pockets and such. He only found one thing which was worth looking for—the Kimmunicator. He confiscated it.

No…scratch that. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it; smashed it.

The man had confiscated all of Kim's gadgets as well. Instead of being destroyed, they were put in his coat pocket.

'_We're doomed_' Ron thought.

Once Ron and Kim were placed in the carriage, the two strangers got in front. He figured this would normally be a good time to escape, however there were two problems.

Kim normally did that.

Kim was unconscious at the moment.

And oh yeah. There was a third, too.

He wasn't Kim.

"Um…excuse me…mysterious aggressor? Where are you taking us?"

"The main base." The deep, grumbling voice had said. It sounded serious, and mad…but, more like it was a natural thing for him. To be mad, that is.

Ron kept quiet, listening to the short conversations between the two men in the front. The man who had spoken simply answered the other in short, simple answers. The other was very talkative and cheerful sounding, compared to the other.

Something had occurred to Ron at that moment—he had never really seen the men's faces. Especially the cheerful one. He might have caught a glimpse at the serious one—Ron remembered recalling an odd face, hard to describe—the man might have been wearing something on his face to cover his appearances. Like a scarf, or something. Then he remembered something that was said to him a while back.

"_Well…there were five of them, all male…I think. One I distinctly remember, as I thought to be their leader, had bandages wrapped all around his face, and wore these really strange goggles."_

Was this that man?

Ron contemplated the possibility…the other he thought he caught more of a glimpse of. This one _was _very pale, and wore a hat, and glasses. He had a long, defined face….or so he thought. The fog was quite the camouflage.

Ron looked out the window of the locked carriage. He couldn't believe he'd been zoning out the past five minutes. He wished he hadn't now.

The island was amazing.

The carriage was traveling through a type of rainforest. Hundreds of trees surrounded them, despite the path. The leaves were dewy with beads of water, and dozens of colorful, abundant plants intertwining between each tree. He'd even thought he saw a chimpanzee fly from one tree to the next.

And strangely, he wasn't scared.

Oh, sure he'd seen dozens of rainforests before. I mean, he was Kim Possible's sidekick. Of course he traveled the world and saw almost everything there was to see. But…but this was different. There was something…mystical to it all. Or _impossible_….which was strange to think while crime fighting with a girl named Kim Possible.

Through the rainforest, once it cleared a bit, Ron saw a mountain just behind the trees, still following the path. And, just for only a second, when he looked beyond the mountain, he thought he'd seen…an open stretch of dry land—a desert.

Okay, now _that _was impossible. That was just geographically impossible. And Ronwasn't an Einstein in geography, but he would know something like _that._

The carriage had entered into some kind of town. Ron viewed a marketplace, and small shops, small one-floored homes and cabins, and one or two small schoolhouses. The town was extremely quiet, but he _had _seen some people outside prowling in the night, doing who knows what.

'_What kind of villain has a town on their island?'_ Ron contemplated.

The town disappeared after a few minutes behind them. The path came to a clearing. They were surrounded by the forest again, but in the very middle of the clearing was a tall building. The carriage stopped. The door was flung open. The hero and sidekick were grabbed.

"Um…can I ask a question?" Ron inquired.

"_What_?" The grumpy man snarled.

"Why the carriage?"

The man didn't seem to speak. And Ron, for the first time, noticed his face. He _was _covered in bandages. And he _did _have these odd goggles to go with it. The man seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"Technology is banned here." The other man answered.

Ron looked at him. He had a legit _white _face, and like Ron thought, a long and defined face. He wore small sunglasses and a black buckaroo hat. He also wore a cool black outfit, consisting of a leather trench coat, sweater, trousers, and boots. The other wore something a little more Victorian-ish, and casual. He wore a white shirt, a velvet dark blue tie, and a deep red vest, with beige trousers and shoes. The look was actually luxurious looking.

There was something…odd about the two, and their similarities…however different they seemed. Ron sensed the two had some kind of…connection.

"Let's go." The first growled.

Ron and unconscious Kim were led (and carried) into the building. A short metal corridor with large metal doors at the end they passed, and once through those doors, Kim and Ron had entered the main base.

The base was huge. Like, really huge. Ron had stopped to look around. Ron was so awed; he didn't even notice the bandaged man carry Kim to another part of the base.

The base resembled WWEE (The World Wide Evil Empire), the place that was home to the villain Gemini. A titanic computer screen fit the entire back wall, in between speakers and other equipment. A raised platform, supported by a single beam in the center and attached to four ramps, held a counter of switches and buttons, in front of a large swivel chair. Someone was sitting in it.

So much for banned technology.

Ron was grabbed from behind. The same two men nearly dragged the struggling sidekick up one of the ramps to the occupied swivel chair. When the men stopped, and held on to Ron just a few feet away from the chair, it turned around. It was Ace. She smiled.

"Welcome, Ronald…to Character Isle."

"_Uggghhhh…okay?_" Ron said, scratching his head in an awkward gesture.

"Where's Miss Possible?" Ace asked.

"I took her to the recovery room." Said the bandaged man.

"Recovery room? What for?" Ace shot back. Her tone was oddly…sentimentally curious.

"She…struggled." He responded.

"Ahh."

Ace swiveled around, back to the machinery. She pressed a few buttons, flicked a few switches, and slowly pulled some levers. The bandaged man, and Ron, seemed to wait awkwardly for any other orders.

Ace turned her head sideways, noticing the silence.

"Take the boy to see her. He's probably curious by now. And make haste on that recovery, Griffin. We don't want our introductions to hold a grudge, now do we?" she said casually.

'Griffin' grabbed Ron by the shoulders and took him to the recovery room as ordered. It was completely white and sterile; it reminded Ron exactly of a doctor's office.

Kim lay in the center table, tended by a two doctors. Or so they seemed to be doctors.

"Kim?!" Ron shouted in worry.

"She'll be fine. Now sit still!" Griffin shouted, throwing Ron against the wall. He slid down to his tush in a _'humph'_.

"Out of the way!" 'Griffin' shouted, pushing them all aside. Ron pondered about this strange man. He seemed to have quite the authority on the island.

"_SO…Griffin—you ah..._You like Ace's sidekick or somethin? Because I'm a sidekick myself!"

Griffin snapped his head in Ron's direction. "Not sidekick. I'm more like her…second-hand man. It works out that way, naturally, considering I was the first ever prototype of my kind. The longer experience I've had than the others, the more authority I tend to have…._naturally._"

"Ah-heh-heh…_RIGHT._"

Ron had no idea what he was talking about.

Rufus scratched his head.

Griffin went to one of the white shining cabinets on the wall and took out a small jar. He opened it up and put it to Kim's nose. She revived.

_Smelling salts? _Ron thought. He didn't think Kim would revive _that _easily. Ron figured it must have been Ace, or someone else's special formula—one strong enough to revive someone.

Kim revived with quite the gasp, and looking around her, confused. She was about to attack Griffin when he stopped her hand…_tightly…_and allowed her to hand under his grasp. Then, he put her down gently. She gave him a confused look, then saw her sidekick.

"Ron!" she conveyed, running towards him with a hug. "_Where _are _we??_"

"Character Isle, apparently."

"_Huh?" _

"I met Ace. She was all, _'Welcome, Ronald, to Character Isle!' _and such. You know, she really didn't seem that evil."

"Alright, we're getting out of here!" Kim jumped up. She swerved a bit, holding her head. "_Woah…_"

"Probably still a little dizzy from that dose of chloroform, K.P. I'd take it easy if I were you."

Kim looked around the room some more. She sauntered over to the doorway and glanced inside the main base. "Oh, boy." She said. "That's a lair alright."

"Pssh, yeah. And they claimed technology was banned here!"

Kim gasped. "The Kimmunicator!" she shrieked, feeling for it in her pants.

"They confiscated it, K.P. Looks like we're on our own from here." Ron strangely got some serious tone in his voice.

Kim sighed. She peered through the door's window again. "Is that Ace? On the balcony?"

"Yep."

"And who was that man?"

"Griffin."

"And he was—"

"Ace's sideki—_I meaaan…_second-hand man."

Kim was pondering. There was something familiar about that man.

_Griffin…_

Kim gasped.

"Ron! Remember the book report we did a few weeks ago in English?"

"Ugh, you're thinking about that _now_? I mean _really, _do you _have _to bring that up? You know that was a delicate week for me! Mr. Barkin was harsh!"

"Ron, forget about the grade. Do you remember what it was on?"

"Sure. The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells."

Kim continued to look at Ron, expecting the light bulb to go off. After about a minute, it did.

"_Oooohhhhh_, I see whats going on here…Wade gave you some kind of invisibility cloak, didn't he?" Ron guessed.

Rufus came out of his pocket, gave a thumbs up, and squeaked "cool!"

Kim groaned. "Ugh…no! Griffin! Hawley Griffin, was the name of the Invisible Man! Doesn't Ace's _second hand man_ oh, I don't know…_remind_ you of him??"

"_Ooohhhh_, oh okay now I get it."

The two peered through the window at Griffin.

"He does kind of look like him." Ron said, squinting to try and get a better look at him.

Kim widened her eyes, and gasped.

"_Character _Isle!"

"Wait…so all these people here are _characters _from literary books??" Ron gasped.

"I guess so…" Kim responded.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try!" Ron said, peering through the window.

A few minutes went by.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?? What?!" Kim pressed.

"There's Captain Hook!"

Sure enough, in the back of the room was a random pirate with a hook for a hand, and a big black beard.

"Hmm…oh! And there's—"

Kim didn't finish due to the face that popped out of nowhere, looking at them through the other side of the window. Ron jumped.

"AHH!" he screeched, falling backward.

The body that the face belonged to opened the door. He raised the eyebrow at the frightened boy on the floor.

Kim and Ron didn't recognize the man.

He was an elder man, of about 50 or 60, with a mass of crazy white hair and a long white apron, stained ferociously with what seemed to be blood.

"Is he okay?" the man asked.

"He'll be fine…I think." Kim responded.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"I AM PROTOTYPE NUMBER TWENTY—_uh, uh I mean…_ I am Dr. Moreau."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"The island of Dr. Moreau!" Ron exclaimed. Then he saw the blood-stained apron.

"_Ew…_" he said. Rufus echoed the 'ew'.

"Sorry about him…he's one of the new batches…but don't worry; Moreau's harmless." Griffin said from inside the doorframe. "You two come with me, Ace wishes to see you now."

Kim and Ron effortlessly followed him.

'_Hm…he really isn't that evil.'_ Kim thought. _'He seems quite…casual.'_

Ace turned around from her swivel chair again, now to face both the teens.

"Ah, Kim _Possible_! We finally meet!" she extended her arm to Kim. Kim took it, and they exchanged a formal handshake.

"Quite sorry about the em…well…dilemma with your health."

"Yeah…well. Next time I'd prefer it if you didn't."

Ace chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Well, you know how Griffin can be…" she eyed Kim. Ace knew that Kim knew about the _character _in _Character Isle_. "He can get a little impatient."

Griffin made a slight sound of grief.

"Alright, Ace! We know you were behind all those robberies in England!" Kim shouted, finally getting serious and down to business.

"Pshh…well…I…uh…_well TECHNICALLY _I wasn't…you know…actually _performing _the robberies myself…they were!" she said in an embarrassed, guilty manner.

Ace pointed to a group of people…or characters, really. One was Griffin, another was the other man who had sat beside him on the carriage-ride to the main base.

"You know Griffin." She said.

A few seconds of silence passed. Ace sighed and fell back comfortably in her leather chair.

"But yeah, technically I was responsible for all the robberies, I admit. But look at what greatness that worth has become!" Ace exclaimed, extending her arms out, indicating the main base or more possibly, the island.

"It's no excuse! I don't know if it's illegal…or what to create a country…or…or whatever it is you think you're doing! But what I _do_ know is that those bank robberies are illegal and because of that, I'm afraid you'll have to be spending some time with the rest of your fellow criminals…in prison!" Kim said, proudly.

Ace turned her chair away from Kim.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. _Relaaaax._ I'm pretty surprised you're not curious about the island itself."

Kim sighed. "_Of course. _This is the part where the villain wishes to rant about their plans…"

Ace swiveled back around to face Kim and Ron.

"Oh, of course not. I have no plan. I have everything I need. I'm just curious you're not…_well…_curious!"

Kim and Ron pondered.

"What was with the town? You know… the one that was not too far off from this…err…base…thing?" Ron asked. Kim looked at her sidekick, confused.

"Ah, Paranologia. Yes, yes, it's a small little town. The inhabitants are all actually…well…_not _characters. Real people! Well I'm sure about 2% of the population could be characters, but I'm not 100% sure what the exact ratio is. I'll have to research that…but anyway it's a pretty spiritual town, has its own language and such…did you know I was almost going to name the entire island itself Paranologia? But instead I named it Character Isle…fits better, you know?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Oh, you missed it. A horse-drawn carriage took us through the island to…here. We passed a small town." Ron said. Rufus nodded in agreement. Kim just brushed the issue away.

Though, one thing _did _stick to her brain.

"_The inhabitants are all actually…well…not characters. Real people!"_

"_Waait…_you mean to tell me there are real people living on the island?" Kim asked.

"But of course!" said Ace. "Paranologia is really the only base of civilization on the island, besides the main base, which is where everything is controlled. There are markets and schools, and homes…it really is like a small little town for the people to live and prosper. But I _swear _there are some strange things that happen every once in a while there."

"Like?" Ron asked, peeved with the possibility of a strange notion.

Ace sighed. "Just last week, due to some *ahem* circumstances...involving a sacred goat...I had a little crisis over the past few days. APPARENTLEY the townsfolk of Paranologia and the Wiccan tribes were in a quarrel in which I had to break up. The townsfolk wanted to keep their sacred goat, due to its "holy" purposes, and the Wiccans needed that only goat on the island for their yearly annual sacrifice ceremony. My solution? I shot the darn goat in the head. I need to prove to these people that I WILL NOT tolerate such behavior. I WILL NOT stand to watch these people worship a filthy animal. And these Wiccans must know the reality of the morrow. LIFE WILL CONTINUE WITHOUT THE CEREMONY. You don't see me falling to my death, do you? Pssh. The things I go through to create a country. What a life."

Kim and Ron cringed with disgust.

"Ew???" Ron said.

"A…_goat_?" Kim asked.

Ace shrugged. "You just can't trust the economy these days. The things I have to go through to get just one stinkin' farm animal!"

"Riiiiiight…." Ron said.

"There is one thing I'm curious about, Ace." Kim began.

Ace raised an eyebrow. She became suspicious of Kim's tone of pride in her voice. Without Kim noticing, she pressed a button on the bottom of the arm of her chair, summoning a few of her…characters. Including Griffin, of course.

"Go on."

"How did you manage to have real living characters on your island?" Kim asked.

Ace raised her eyebrows. "Oh—haven't you figured it out yet? Why, they're all robots! Well, technically they are but they're not like _full _robots. More like my own little cloned-robotic slaves, comrades and citizens!"

"Ah…huh." Kim responded.

"That would explain why Rufus couldn't bite Griffin!" Ron shouted.

Ace chuckled very comfortably. "Yes, well…they _do _have an under layer of metal titanium which makes them quite…indestructible."

"Alright, Ace, don't get too comfortable. You are responsible for exactly thirteen bank robberies in England, and more I'm sure…and I'm here to—"

"Put a sock in it, Miss Possible. There's no way you're going to capture me or my precious island." Ace said, finally swerving back to her set of controls.

"Oh yes I a—"

Before Kim could finish she and Ron were grabbed again. They were being forced out of the main base…and where to was a mystery.

"Goodbye, Miss Possible…Mr. Stoppable."

Ace pondered to herself. _'Weird names.'_

Kim struggled, using all her skill and strength to get free of specifically Griffin's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kimberly. We don't want the same thing to happen to you as did last time." He said in his deep voice.

Kim couldn't set herself free. She had no Kimmunicator, no gadgets, and Ron and Rufus were as incapable as she was. She couldn't even Kung-fu him out. His grasp hurt…_a lot_.

Surprisingly, the two teens weren't led to a pit of sharks or eels or piranhas or gators, or any other kind of place where they would 'meet their doom'. They were taken to the south end of the island. They were on a beach, and boats and other vehicles surrounded them.

"What are you gonna do? Float us away?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Said one of the men.

Griffin opened some kind of underground hatch from the sandy earth. Out he pulled some…thing.

It looked like a kind of pod…vehicle…_thing_!

Griffin opened the window hatch of the…vehicle, and Ron and Kim were forced inside. They were strapped in tight, and Griffin closed the hatch.

"Until next time, Ms. Possible."

The Pod automatically rose in the air, and sped away from the island and through the force field faster than a jet could. Within a very small amount of time they were back in Middleton. The pod-like vehicle descended at a random spot, only a few blocks away from the Middleton mall. The window hatch opened, Kim and Ron's belts were released, and the two were forcefully ejected from the vehicle. The pod rose in the air, and then blew up.

"………well that was weird." Ron exclaimed.

"I'll say." Kim responded. "But we're gonna need to go back."

Ron sighed. "I'm hungry first! Let's hit Bueno Nacho."

Once again, Kim and Ron were back in English lit, bombarded by Barkin's thunderous, commanding, militaristic teaching skills.

Ron leaned over to Kim, whispering to her, hoping he won't be caught.

"Hey…Kim—still think fiction is to _fantasized _for you?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Last class you said real people didn't live lives like fictional characters do. _Well_, considering we just kind of _saw _about a dozen or so fictional characters living and breathing, I'd think you'd changed your mind."

"Ron! They weren't _really _living and _breathing_, you know. Remember? Ace said they were _robots_."

Ron shrugged, and slouched back into his seat. "And they don't have feelings, either, do they?" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, K.P…" Ron sighed. "Never mind"

TO BE CONTINUED.

Do you like it? Hopefully. I think this chapter is 10x better than the previous one…idk. Comment n' stuff. ;D


	3. For The Greater Glory

Ace of Evil by Anfkc

_A bunch of bank robberies in Europe lead Kim and Ron to discover Character Isle, a land where make-believe can be real. The duo is introduced to a new villain, Ace._

The next day, Kim and Ron once again set out to Character Isle. This time they were ready for Ace.

Wade had gotten them a high flying jet. And as for the force field, he had concocted a special type of ray gun to defect the field if for only a second or two, enough time to penetrate through.

The jet's radar was on the coordinates of the island. It beeped continuously, the destination, the little red dot, got closer and closer. Once in view, the island flaunted its purple glowing force field. Ace must have picked up the jet's movement, for Kim and Ron saw something going on on the island. The lasers were about to become active, and it would seem as if the force field had been glowing just a bit more purple. But they were no match.

Successfully the jet shot the laser, opened a hole just big enough for the jet, and it broke through.

Inside the main base, Ace sat in her large black leather chair, being swallowed up; her petite yet muscular body. She tightened her grip on the armrests, viewing on the big screen the jet entering her island. Her eyes narrowed.

The jet stopped in midair once it got past the force field. Quickly, it lowered, and Kim and Ron jumped out, landing on the sand. They ran through the island, on the dirt road, heading for the main base.

Griffin ran up to Ace, who was still swallowed up in her chair, continuing to glower over the big screen.

"What are your orders?"

Ace slowly turned to her first ever and most loyal drone.

"Remain here. Apparently they're coming to us." She said.

And they did, within about fifteen minutes. They broke through the main entrance, and into the base. Ace sat there, in her large chair, directly eying the teens. Kim's stance was durable and prepared for anything thrown at her, as usual. Ron was similar, though less intense.

"Welcome back." Ace said casually.

"Give it up, Ace. You won't just send us away again like last time…"

"What exactly did I do wrong, again?" Ace spoke in her monotone voice, swiveling away from the two.

"Oh, I don't know, try organizing eleven of bank robberies all over England, and creating this…this…_thing _in the middle of the ocean! You can't just concoct your own civilizations with consent of the government!"

"You talk as if my island is savaged."

"Well it sure isn't civilized."

Ace swiveled back to face Kim, snapping at her. "In what ways?"

"You have artificial humans walking around, a force field, mines, and lasers surrounding the island, and a town that practices ritualistic ceremonies…"

"And that makes it uncivilized?! Just because Character Isle is different from your view of rural and suburban civilization of little old Middleton, doesn't make it wrong! Open up your eyes to the world, Kimberly, and see life prosper! Character Isle is a dream of the life we should be living, and I have the followers to prove that theory. So don't come crashing through _my _nation, and telling me to abandon it for being abnormal in your eyes! Yes, I am held responsible for the bank robberies. But it was the risk I had to take for the greater purpose—look at this magnificent place I have created! And I went through so much for an amazing purpose! See how it has thrived! My time alongside Gemini and his men has taught me much about the world of empires and their reign. I…"

"Wait, back up. Gemini? As in the villain? Brother of Dr. Director?" Ron asked, awestruck. It would seem as if Ace had a more connected history than they thought.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I believe he mentioned once he had a sister."

"You said _'my time alongside Gemini'._ Did you work with him?" Kim asked, her eyes cold and surprised at the same time.

"Yes, for quite a while. I first started my career working alongside Gemini. He helped me get the foot in the door, and I helped him create his dream."

"W.E.E.?" Kim asked.

"Precisely. And I, too, had my dream. I was to create my own island which would, as I can see in your eyes, Kimberly, practically be an empire of villainy. Though, I prefer a less provocative title. And so, once I had the opportunity, I built all my drones, based on characters…"

Kim thought back to the episode with Dr. Vivian and her creation, Oliver.

"I created my own language as well, Leagarian...I created the defense mechanisms; the semi-automatic lasers, the water mines and a protective force field....I had wished nothing more than this island, and now!" Ace raised her arms, indicating the splendor around them.

"Nothing more, huh? Sure you're not going to eventually want more power, and settle on ruling the rest of the world? You know, expand your empire?" Ron asked.

Kim gave him a 'look'. Her eyes were narrowed, and she was scowling. "Ron! We don't want to repeat the Senior family sitch, do we?" Kim remembered back to Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior's becoming of villains, after Ron's suggestion.

Ron widened his eyes. "Oh, right! Sorry, K.P."

Kim gazed at the back of the leather chair. Ace's head turned to the side. She mumbled, and she whispered:

"_I never wanted to rule the world. I only wanted to prove to the world that I could if I wanted to_."

Kim was going to say something. She felt almost…sympathetic towards the villain. The way she said it, it was as if she regretted all the danger. It was as if she was completely and utterly powerless. Was Ace looking for proof, then? Was that what this was all about? Was that why she had become a villain? Because she wanted proof that she had power—that she could rule?

"How _did _you create the drones, anyway?" Ron asked curiously. Kim gave him a questionable look.

"Well, actually I learned a lot from Anatomy classes from college. I majored in it, my mind set on the drones. I learned a lot, yes, but it was not enough. That was around the time where I entered into the career of working alongside Gemini. And I remember my first act of villainy…I had stolen a body from the city morgue. I studied it, and therefore to find a good way to create the drones. It helped very much. Eventually I needed more, and after a while I had nearly dozens of corpses in Gemini's base!" Ace laughed. "I can still remember his face when he saw them…"

"EWWWW you stole _CORPSES_?!" Ron screeched.

Ace slowly smirked. "All for the greater glory, no? We all have a past we are ashamed of, but it's always the reasons behind them that count."

"I'm sorry to say your reason doesn't count, Ace."

At that moment, Ace turned her gaze to Ron. She held it for a long time before saying, "Speak for yourself."

After Kim gave the gaze between them a debatable thought, she went into a pose ready for action once again.

Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Do you expect to me to fight you or something Kimberly?"

"Well, it's what I'm used to." Kim said, proudly. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. If not you, don't you have any drones for the job, then?"

Ace raised, again, her eyebrow. Then, she relaxed her tensed muscles and glanced around. "Yes, yes I suppose."

Kim switched her gaze to Griffin. She expected him to be the one she'd fight.

"Griffin?" Ace spoke.

Kim got in a fighting pose again, narrowing her eyes at the bandaged man.

"Go fetch No. 4, will you?"

This time, it was Kim who raised an eyebrow.

'_Number four?'_

Even Griffin gave Ace a questionable look.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Kimberly wishes for a fight. We might as well give her one."

Griffin sighed. "_Alriiiight." _He said, leaving the base to apparently fetch _number four_.

Nearly a second later Griffin returned, and with what must have been another drone. Drone No. 4 was a 'woman' who looked to be in her late twenties. She was tall, with light blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, fitted black dress and black heels. Her face was cold, yet seductive.

"Number four, Ms. Possible wishes for a fight." Ace commanded, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Certainly, Ace." She spoke, in her cool, deep voice. Kim wondered what story _she _was from.

Kim hesitated a moment before flinging herself at the drone. Drone number four dodged Kim's advance, and instead picked up her foot, swung Kim around a few times, and released her flying into one of Ace's machines.

A few moments went by before Kim revived herself and attacked once more. She swung punches and kicks nonstop at the drone, and each one was blocked. But, Kim kept the attacks coming and sent the drone backwards, continuously blocking.

At one point the drone dodged sideways from Kim, and hit her from behind. Kim hit right back, and it was blocked. The two struggled against each other, attempting to push the other off.

"Give it up, Miss Possible. You will never take us down!" the drone spoke, again in her cool, deep voice.

"Sorry! _Not gonna happen!_" Kim shouted back, attempting a kick. The drone again blocked by holding Kim's leg.

"Oh, and what literature are _you _from?" Kim teased. "_The Diary of Mary Sue?"_

The drone smirked. "Not likely, though I'd wish. _Taken In Again_, actually."

"Hmm. I'm afraid to say I've never read it." Kim responded through her teeth.

The drone chuckled. "Nor shall you ever will….not after I'm through with you!"

Kim was caught off guard with this; the blow upon her head. The drone chuckled manically. She turned proudly to Ace, holding Kim's hand. She was rubbing her head, near unconsciousness.

"What do we make of her?" she yelled across the base.

"Dispose of her. Get her off my island." Ace responded in an annoyed tone.

Ron looked frantically around the base. _'There must be something I can do to stop this! Anything!' _He thought. He began to get some ideas. What could have been done? He was in a giant room filled with controls and machines that wired the entire island. Basically, he was in the right room for destruction. All he needed to do was what he normally did: push buttons.

Ron and Rufus both began swarming around, pressing and flicking and switching and pulling and pressing nearly anything they could find. He was caught from behind: his hand had been stopped. He frantically turned around to be face to face with Ace.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she murmured.

Ace had been eying Ron more than he thought. Apparently, Ace had believed he was a possible new addition to Paranologia, her town of human followers; those who shared her dream.

"I've noticed your ways, Ronald. You give sympathy to my drones, and me. You especially give sympathy to Griffin, I see. Do you _not_ agree with Miss Possible? That what has been created here is only to be led to destruction? _Or do you see the light in this creation, Ronald?_ Can you not see the glory in a new way of life—_an evolution of humankind_?"

Ace continued to convince Ronald into seeing her point of view. And, frankly, Ron seemed to go along with it…if for only a while.

For when he saw Kim behind dragged out of the base by Drone No. 4, his mind clicked back to reality.

Just then, Wade appeared on Ace's large screen. He saw Ron, with surprised and frantic eyes.

"Ron! There you are! The Kimmunicator wasn't picking up!"

"I'd thought that _thing_ was confiscated!" Ace murmured under her breath.

Ron hesitated for a moment, before saying,

"I _do _see your way, Ace. You have a dream. It's not wrong. And what you've created here, it _is _amazing. But the way you hurt people and do the wrong things to obtain them makes it a whole different story."

Ace inhaled deeply. "Fine. It is wrong otherwise to convince followers. The right will come on their own."

Ace snapped her head in the other direction.

"GRIFFIN?!" she shouted.

But before Ace could go any further, it was too late.

"SEARCH AND DESTROY, WADE!" he shouted to the screen. Ace snapped her head back to Ron, her eyes frightened with terror. _'What ever did he plan on doing, exactly?' _

Wade typed furiously on his computer. "Door to your nearest right, Ron. It's the control of defense room. It controls the lasers around the island!" he shouted across the big screen.

Ron ran to a thick metal door a little in front and to the right of him. He forced it open, and found several monitoring screens, buttons and controls, and three monitors wearing black. They turned in surprise at the blonde-haired teen. He and Rufus both used their super-awesome rare ninja skills that always seemed to work in the utmost emergencies. They heatedly pressed buttons. Ron seemed to find how to control the lasers, and pointed them around not to the sea, but to the island itself. He started firing, putting the forests and buildings to flames.

Ace came in just at the last moment. She screamed in agony, falling to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ISLAND! MY PRECIOUS ISLAND!"

Her wrathful eyes turned to Ron. "You bloody TRAITOR!"

She was about to fling herself at Ron, however something stopped her: a noise. And then, a yell.

The noise sounded something like a bomb. Someone had shouted from the main base:

"Ace, come quickly! Our mines are going off! Every one of them! And…and they're somehow being directed at the island!" one of the newer drones spoke.

Wade snickered in pride on a screen inside the jet. It flew all around the island, firing into the water a ray, which set off all the mines…right after penetrating the bottom of the spherical force field. The waves were passed through…the explosions were affecting the island itself.

An earthquake like no one had ever seen, had begun.

The ground shook ferociously. The _island _shook ferociously. It was starting to sink.

Ace screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, running her thick black mascara. She was sad, then progressively wrathful. She was yet again on her knees.

"How can this happen? This isn't possible! Those mines aren't directed to the island! THIS ISNT POSSIBLE!" she moaned.

"Actually, it is. It's _Kim _Possible!" Kim shouted from the elevated platform of the base. She flipped frontward and landed perfectly, just inches before Ace.

Ace's eyes were full of wrath, set on revenge and hate.

Drone No. 4 surprisingly out of nowhere sprung at Kim from behind, but this time, the teen hero was the one to dodge it. The beautiful, prideful drone slid face first onto the metal floor. She lifted her head annoyingly to Kim. Ron ran up from behind her, ready to back her up. Ace turned her gaze to him.

The island continued to shake, continuously sinking into the ocean. The force field flickered purple.

"K.P.! We got to get out of here!" Ron shouted.

"Right!" Kim shouted back, running to her sidekick. The two ran out of the base, back onto the dirt road. They headed for the beach.

Wade's jet fired its laser, sending the jet straight into the jungles of Character Isle. He searched for the two teens—found them not too far off from the base, and lowered a rope ladder. The two hastily climbed up.

Ace and Griffin ran out of the base, only to see their two foes climb the ladder to escape. As they entered the jet, Kim eyed Ace just below them. She smirked.

"Hmm…aren't we forgetting something? _Oh yeah. _Looks like somebody still needs to go to jail, _right Ace?" _Kim spoke. She toggled an analog on the jet, which emitted a long, metal claw. It grabbed Ace.

"_Wha_…HEY! LET ME GO!" she shouted, straggling from within the claw's grasp.

"_Certainly_…once we hit the nearest jail! Sound good?" Kim shouted down at her new foe.

"GAHH! GRIFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!" Ace yelled in finale, as the jet opened the force field for the last time, flew through, and left Character Isle and all its residents to sink beneath the ocean.

Two large, burly cops held back Ace as she screamed in rage at Kim and Ron.

"_You'll pay for this, you two! I swear to it! I swear!"_

The cops had thrown her into the back of the police van, and shut the doors. Her shouts were silenced.

Kim smirked. _'Another victory!' _she said, mentally.

But Ron watched as the van pulled away, pondering. Ace's words kept spinning in his head: '_I never wanted to rule the world. I only wanted to prove to the world that I could, if I wanted to.' _But he just shook it off.

"Well, that's one less villain we need to worry about for a while." Kim stated. Ron merely grunted.

_Character Isle sunk under the Pacific like the lost city of Atlantis; its force field flickering out of power. Inside the main base, chaos continued to erupt._

"_MANAGE THE CONTROL SYSTEMS! GET THAT GENERATOR RUNNING! WE MUST NOT LET THE ISLAND BE DESTROYED!" Griffin shouted, pointing and ordering to all the other drones._

"_SKINNER!" he shouted. The drone named "Skinner" turned around, scared of their newest, temporary leader. "Get a hold of Ace." He murmured, while approaching him. "We're going to need some guidance around here." _

_Drone No. 4, the unnamed woman, approached Griffin from behind in a cool, casual manner aside from all the hectic disorder around the base. "What's up, doc?" she said. _

"_I'm a scientist, not a med, Andrea." He said._

'_Andrea' sighed. "Can we get a hold of Ace, or what? Or will we perish to our doom?" _

_Griffin gave her 'a look', but only for a second. He pondered._

"_Only if she can get a hold of us…." He mumbled. He started flicking some switches, hoping for something to work. _

"_Griffin! The generators are back on track! The field is now secure!" shouted a random drone from the back of the base._

_Griffin gave a sharp nod. "Good! Ace will be glad to hear her precious island is anything but destroyed!" he chuckled. Andrea smirked along with him._

_And Character Isle, protected by its force field, sank deep into the ocean, without any harm…_

Stay tuned (or subscribed) for Ace of Evil 2. IM SO EXCITED. The return of Ace? Yeah. It'll be big.

(Also, stay tuned for the return of the Joy Shock series…I'm continuing that after Ace of Evil 2)


End file.
